Harry Potter y El acertijo del diario
by Sophie Delacoure
Summary: Cambios drasticos apareceran en la vida de harry...¿seran para siempre? Una nueva raza se presenta... Amor, Suspenso y Humor les espera en este Fic cargado de emociones fuertes.
1. Prologo

_**"Gracias a la Milu por estar siempre allí. Gracias a Francisca Solar por presentarme la idea de los Fanfictions. Gracias a mis dos maravillosos padres... En fin, gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos este gran mundo."**_

* * *

**Prologo:**

Un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, caminaba encorvado por entre unos árboles. Su cabello dorado le caía elegantemente hasta los hombros. Se veía completamente abatido y triste. Aunque aún conservaba su atractivo, el pelo le cubría sus hermosos ojos azul topacio. Las nubes cubrían la luna llena, pero el viento era fuerte y poderoso. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para barrer esas nubes en cosa de minutos. Los árboles se cruzaban en su camino tomando formas horrorosas, pero no le importaba. Si solo lo supieran... No quería pensar en eso, pero mientras más trataba de pensar en un recuerdo feliz, todo se esfumaba y se volvía tinieblas.

La vida sería diferente... o sí, muy diferente... tendría mas posibilidad de todo, o nada... bueno, sin ser lo que era, jamás hubiera conocido a sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus hermanos...

Su vista se nublo completamente. Su respiración se agito... sentía el viento soplar muy fuerte. Cayo de rodillas y enterró las palmas de sus manos en la grava. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La sangre que emanaban sus manos no era suficiente como para lamentarse por ello. No era sangre completamente pura, aunque sus dos padres eran magos. Nada le importaba.

Sentía una brecha enorme abrirse en su corazón... el dolor aumentaba, el mundo se encogía... Cayó...


	2. Thinks

"Él limite de los recuerdos" 

Miro a su alrededor y observo su triste habitación con mirada ausente, libros regados por todo el piso, pergaminos a medir enrollar, tinteros vacíos, envoltorios de dulces de Honeydukes, al pie de su cama reposaba su baúl donde se podía observar su capa invisible, herencia de su padre, desparramada en el fondo del baúl, junto con su escoba de carreras, la saeta de fuego que le había regalado su padrino Sirius Black hace tiempo atrás.

_Soy futuro y ayer,  
si es que logro poner  
en tus manos mi vida,   
aunque sea por un día.  
Cada amanecer debo recordar  
que el equivocarme es ir aprendiendo_

Se le encogió el estomago al solo pensar en aquel hombre que fue un padre para el, y se le vino a la cabeza aquel momento, donde lo perdió…

Flash Back

-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor! –le grito Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

El vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa en el rostro de su padrino, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo

El comprendió que no pasaría nada: Sirius solo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos….

Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció.

-¡SIRIUS! –grito-¡Sirius!

Fin del Flash Back

Al parecer es bastante lógico pero, ciertamente, nunca está de más una ayuda de memoria: Harry Potter no es un niño normal. Y bueno, no sólo ya dejó de ser un niño, sino además sus intereses y metas se trazan muy lejos de los que compartirían sus congéneres. Harry es mago, lo sabe hace ya seis años, y a pesar de que fue su excusa para abandonar a su odiosa parentela por largos periodos (y así sólo regresar para el verano), su vida no ha sido fácil. Pues hay que decirlo: Los Dursleys distan bastante de ser un ejemplo de familia, aunque traten de aparentarlo de cualquier modo. Los tíos Vernon y Petunia, sumado a su obeso hijo Dudley, se han encargado de hacerle a Harry la vida imposible desde que tuvo la mala suerte de caer, pequeño y arropado en una cesta, en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive. Y aunque todo tiene un "porqué", éste en particular ha sido doloroso. Confuso, difícil de sobrellevar... aún más que el solo hecho de tener una cicatriz en forma de rayo, punzante, al costado de su frente.

Harry perdió a sus padres, James y Lily, en el marco de una noche fría de Halloween hace 15 años, sin siquiera haber compartido con ellos. Fueron asesinados, cruel y fríamente, por el mago más temido de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. No recuerda sus rostros, ni su voz... pero sí aquel destello verde enceguecedor que terminó con sus vidas, y que, milagrosamente, salvó la suya, dejándole a cambio dicha cicatriz. Así también, perdió a Sirius Black, su padrino, cuando apenas comenzaba a conocerlo. Había estado muchos años encarcelado en la prisión mágica de Azkabán, incapaz de probarle al mundo su inocencia, y cuando recién comenzaba a abrirse un camino de liberación para él, un nefasto episodio en uno de los rincones desconocidos del Departamento de Misterios, alojado en el Ministerio de Magia, lo vio desaparecer. Así, sin más. Se esfumó tras un velo rasgado, y desde entonces, Harry no ha podido quitarse de encima aquel abrumante hedor a luto. Porque la muerte lo persigue... no sólo a él, sino a todo a quien él estima. La vida se lo ha demostrado, él mismo lo ha comprobado, pero jamás lo ha terminado de asumir.

En adelante - y debido en gran proporción a aquella odiosa cicatriz en su frente - el futuro se gesta para él cada vez más oscuro e incierto, y lo sabe. Le costaba alejar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, no quería ni aceptarlo ni asumirlo, pero hubo veces en las que deseó ser sólo un humano más. Sin distinciones, sin talentos, sin peculiaridades... sin pasados tormentosos o profecías con su nombre... sin cicatrices que espantaran a unos y embobaran a otros. Sólo un muggle... sin la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo o, si le quedaba tiempo, a él mismo. O, quizá, hubiera deseado sólo morir... haber sucumbido al poder de Lord Voldemort y fallecido en los brazos de su madre. Sí, eso hubiera sido mejor que esto. Mejor que sufrir por otros, mejor que vivir por otros.

El verano estaba en su apogeo pero, como era usual en Privet Drive, no había niños jugando con agua en las aceras ni recostados en los antejardines, buscando la sombra de un buen árbol. En esa pequeña comunidad de los alrededores de Londres, y sobre todo en aquella calle, el sentido de cordura era lo más importante qué aparentar. Por prohibición de sus padres, ningún niño podía jugar en la calle: era escandaloso y de mal gusto. Peor aún si llevaba las rodillas sucias y el pelo mojado. No, los niños debían aparentar modales intachables y conductas domesticables. Es decir, debían ser y actuar como Dudley, y jamás intentar, ni siquiera imaginar, seguir el modelo de su descarriado e insano primo Harry. Pero él se sentía cada vez más ajeno a aquellas presiones; ahora, algo más "grande" que el año pasado, comprendía a cabalidad las diferencias entre sus dos mundos y se comprometió a lidiar con ellos. Después de tanta fatalidad, no le quedaba más remedio, pero aún así no toleraba ciertos detalles.

Sentado tras su escritorio y recibiendo con agrado los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, Harry sonrió ante lo absurdos que eran la mayoría de sus vecinos. "Cuando tenga hijos..." pensó, pero apretó los labios, inseguro, "Bueno, si es que llegara a tenerlos, dejaré que jueguen y se ensucien todo lo que quieran. Por algo son niños". Satisfecho con aquella idea, miró una vez más hacia su derecha, donde residía, junto a su pluma y tinta, la fotografía que Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody - un prestigioso auror retirado - le había dado meses atrás. Sonrientes y orgullosos, Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter (entre todos los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix) posaban ante la cámara. Con melancolía, Harry estiró su mano y rozó la fotografía con los dedos, suspirando. No podía reconocer todas las caras en aquel grupo, pero le bastaba saber que habían luchado por sus mismos ideales como para tenerles, además de respeto, afecto.

Movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar. Ya lo había hecho demasiado, por todos y por él mismo, y estaba harto. No era un mártir de las circunstancias, pero todos a su alrededor no hacían más que demostrárselo. Había sufrido, solo y silencioso, incapaz de compartirlo, pero era su realidad y de alguna manera debía enfrentarla. Él era Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y mantendría ese estigma para siempre. Aún incluso después de derrotar a Voldemort... si es que lograba hacerlo.

A menudo pensaba que todos ponían demasiadas esperanzas en él, y que no sería capaz de cumplirlas. Deseaba ser Harry, sólo Harry, un alumno más de Hogwarts y un transeúnte más del mundo mágico. Odiaba aquella aura que lo embargaba, ese estúpido manto de celebridad... Cambiaría todo en un segundo, lo entregaría todo sin pensarlo, sólo por un momento de tranquilidad, de paz, de sosiego. Por un día ficticio de felicidad, en el que todas las fatalidades desaparecieran y descubrir, como un sueño, que todo aquello que perdió jamás se fue después de todo...

Luego de uno de sus momentos en blanco, se sorprendio a el mismo pensando en una muchacha. No era como las demas, solo que era infinitamente mas hermosa... indescriptible. Sonrio al ver esa imagen. Cabello rojizo... ojos azules... profundamente azules y opacos. Como si entre toda esa belleza, se escondiera una gran pena... una gran angustia.

No sabía quien era, solo sabía que en algun lugar del mundo la tendría que encontrar...


	3. and letters

2.- Bromas, Silencio, y una lechuza perdida.

"Tío Vernon gritando" pensó, y luego movió su cabeza, sonriendo a medias.

Hacía casi un mes que no lo escuchaba rugir por algo. No había escuchado aquel despreciativo y seco "muchacho" con el que tío Vernon usuaba llamarlo; ya no lo mandaba temprano a la cama, ni recibía media ración menos al almuerzo; incluso lo dejaban ver el noticiario de las nueve con ellos. Harry volvió a sonreír, un poco más relajado, evocando en su mente la extraña expresión de Moody al despedirse meses atrás: "No dejes que los Dursleys te traten mal. Si no sabemos de ti en tres días, alguien de la Orden te hará una visita. Y no creo que usted quiera un par de magos en la entrada de su casa" había dicho, desafiando a tío Vernon con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que Harry, en aquel extraño momento de su vida y erguido en la estación King Cross, jamás pensó que las palabras de Moody surtirían efecto, aun cuando la cara de horror de tía Petunia podía darle una pista de lo que sucedería durante el resto del verano. Y no es que le importara demasiado: Sirius acababa de morir y sólo deseaba reunirse con él, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con sus propias manos. Pero era un pensamiento demasiado nefasto y prefirió, desolado, reflexionarlo un poco más antes de cometer una locura. Entonces sólo se limitó a volver a Privet Drive, sin decir una palabra, cabizbajo, dispuesto a recibir los usuales malos tratos. Pero - con tanta sorpresa que le costó varios minutos reaccionar - esa misma tarde tío Vernon lo había llamado a cenar, forzadamente sonriente, e incluso había aceptado que recogiera algunas verduras para darle de comer a Hedwig. Y eso sólo sería el inicio. Durante más de un mes tío Vernon y tía Petunia debieron luchar contra su naturaleza hostil y hacer de la vida de Harry algo más... soportable, pero sólo si un continuo silencio pudiera denominarse así.

Hasta Dudley había cambiado de actitud, claro que él era un caso aparte. El vivo recuerdo del ataque de los Dementores el año pasado había aquietado bastante su brutal comportamiento hacia Harry. Ya no lo empujaba en el pasillo, ya no le gritaba ni intentaba comerse su cena; siguiendo el modelo de sus padres, no había compartido con él ni una palabra, ni siquiera un insulto, y ahora apenas le dirigía la mirada. Y no es que le preocupara mucho, pero sí le inquietaba que tal vez su primo hubiera quedado con algún tipo de secuela, luego de que su alma estuvo a punto de ser extraída por aquel indeseado guardián de Azkabán. Continuaba llegando tarde por las noches, y se paseaba constantemente con sus guantes de boxeo puestos, golpeando cualquier cosa que se moviese. Según Tío Vernon, faltaba muy poco para que Dudley fuera descubierto por algún agente profesional, aunque Harry tenía sus dudas al respecto. Cada vez que peleaba lo hacía con niños bastantes más pequeños que él, por lo que gozaba de una eterna amplia ventaja. Pero bueno, al menos pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, ideal para que Harry no tuviera que aguantarlo espiando tras las puertas, o peor, escuchar el abrir y cerrar del refrigerador cada dos segundos para sacar un nuevo pedazo de un enorme jamón serrano, regalado por Tía Petunia luego de que ganara la última pelea. Si seguía descuidando su peso, quizá ya no podría ni subir la escalera. Ya sucedió que, siguiendo las instrucciones de silencio de su padre, no pudo pedir ayuda a Harry para alcanzar el primer escalón. Iba con sus brazos abarrotados en pasteles de crema, y ni Vernon ni Petunia se encontraban ahí a esa hora, salvo su primo. Pero no, no podía hablarle, se lo tenían prohibido. Así que, después de veinte minutos de un infructuoso intento por subir al dichoso peldaño, decidió simplemente sentarse en él y comer ahí todo su cargamento. Su pequeño cerebro no daba para más análisis.

Gritos provenientes de la calle sacaron a Harry pronto de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera tuvo que asomarse a la ventana para saber quién los emitía: la Sra. Figg, su extraña vecina recientemente descubierta como una _Squib_, vestida con su usual bata rosa y con un bolso en la mano, golpeaba a Mundungus Fletcher en la cabeza, obligándolo a salir por la reja delantera. "¿Qué habrá hecho ahora...?" pensó Harry, sonriendo, para luego fijar la vista en una tercera persona, quien acaba de aparecer tras la puerta principal de la casa. Una joven, quizá de la misma edad de Harry, parecía muy divertida con la escena que presenciaba. Caminando hacia ellos, abrazó fuerte a la Sra. Figg, tal como si estuviera despidiéndose. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Mundungus, suprimiendo una carcajada, para luego cruzar la reja de calle, adentrándose en la avenida.

Harry no pudo dejar de observarla hasta que se perdió de vista. Pelirroja, de contextura media y tez blanca, parecía ser una gran conocida de la Sra. Figg, por la forma en que se despidieron. Algo evasivo a reconocerlo, pensó en la posibilidad de ir hasta su casa por la tarde y preguntarle quién era, de dónde la conocía. Pero lo veía poco viable; para eso tendría que preguntar a Tía Petunia si podía salir, y lo más probable es que evitara su mirada, como tantas veces, y regresara a sus quehaceres.

Todo había comenzado hace apenas una semana, donde hubo otro momento en que Harry ya no sabía si molestarse por aquel maldito silencio de los Dursleys, o echarse a reír. Había sido una mañana cálida y soleada, en la que en toda la casa no se escuchaba más que el murmullo monótono del televisor. Él masticaba su tostada en una esquina del comedor, cabizbajo, pero con un ojo puesto en cada movimiento de sus tíos. Vernon simulaba prestar atención a lo que sea que el canal estatal estuviera transmitiendo, hipnotizado, mientras Petunia seguía dándole vueltas a una cacerola humeante con un gran cucharón de madera. Dudley, a los pies de su padre, veía la pantalla con tanta o más devoción.

Se rió para sus adentros, al ver a esa escena tan patética... no podía creer que en vez de estar sentado al calor del fuego de Grimmaud Place, o con sus padres, estaba en una casa repleta de muggles que se estremecían al escuchar la palabra "mago", "magia" o "varita".

Subió a su habitación, lentamente, tentado a escuchar las noticias... aun sabiendo que no soportaría el maldito silencio que reinaba en su presencia.

El escritorio estaba repleto de envoltorios de Honeydukkes y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores... También estaban los famosos dulces vomitivos de Fred y George. El vidrio de la ventana estaba limpio (gracias a la lluvia) y transparentaba toda Privet Drive. Miro hacia la casa de señora Figg. Miro mas allá, en el cruce de Magnolia, donde vio por primera vez a... no podía mencionarlo... era como confirmar su muerte. Pero algo lo saco de sus melancólicos pensamientos...Una lechuza se acercaba... no eran dos, pero una mas se les sumo... una muy hermosa, de plumas rojizas en el cuerpo, y en la cola un color entre rozado y café. La primera era gris y grande y la otra blanca nívea, que reconoció como su propia Hedwig. Hedwig y la gris seguían con devoción a la otra roja. Como si fuera la líder, la jefa... movía sus plumas con orgullo y arrogancia, pero siempre elegantemente. Como si fuera una lechuza de las antiguas leyendas.

La gris se desvió hacia el Este, y sollo llegaron Hedwig y la roja, que aterrizaron en el alfeizar de la ventana. Una fatigada pero orgullosa, y otra arrogante y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Hedwig traía un ratón en el pico y un pergamino normal enrollado y amarrado suavemente a la pata. El pergamino decía lo siguiente:

_Harry:_

_¡Hola! Lamento no haber enviado nada para tu cumpleaños. Pero parece que Ron te lo envió por mi._

_Veras. Estamos con Ron en mi casa, en Londres... mis padres salieron de viaje, y como... bueno, por culpa de... ¡Oh! Por culpa de Kreacher Voldemort sabe nuestros movimientos, y también sabe donde queda el cuartel general y la dirección de la madriguera. Está la Orden, yo Ron y los demás... Espero que vengas pronto... hay muchas cosas que contarte, pero no las puedo decir, ya que la lechuza podría ser interceptada. Saludos a los muggles, y espero que te esten tratando bien, porque o sino tendrán que vérselas con Alastor._

_¡Ven Pronto!_

_Hermione._

¡Genial! Por fin estaría pronto con sus amigos, aunque una cosa lo perturbaba. Seguro que Remus, la señora Weasley, Hermione o Ron querrían tocar el tema de Sirius. Harry no tenía ningún reparo en gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por Sirius, y lo que el había significado para el, pero no en ese caso. No como una noticia.

Dejo automáticamente de pensar en eso, y abrió la carta de la lechuza Roja. Lo dejó muy perplejo, ya que la lechuza no dejo que Harry le sacara la carta, si no que ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y la carta voló a sus manos. El pergamino era muy amarillo, y estaba plastificado por un forro transparente de un genero parecido a la seda. Tenía grabadas las siguientes palabras:

_Querido Hyarion:_

_Hoy no hemos decidido nada importante en el consejo, solo que los Cauquenino serán designados desde el mundo Istari, luego de una gran selección. La persona que seleccionara será la princesa Tynuvïel. ¡Sí! ¡Mi propia hermana! No sabes lo furiosa que estoy de que me obliguen a llamar princesa a la persona que se revolcaba conmigo en el barro hace cinco años. Mi hermana menor. Que fraude. Solo por que es mas hermosa que yo. Debo confesar que amo a mi hermana, pero no estoy dispuesta a soportar ver como mis padres se arrodillan ante ella. _

_La mandaran a una escuela de magia. Hogwarts creo. Seleccionara a dos Istaris para tomar los puestos de príncipe y princesa Cauquenino y yo la acompañare disfrazada de una niña que le gusta la herbología. Realmente, no se que pensaron cuando nos dieron esa tarea._

_Me despido, y espero que tu viaje desde el mundo Istari en "threstals". _

_Theroiel._

Harry Potter dejo caer la carta en estado de shock prolongado.


End file.
